Faith
by Usami
Summary: /PMD: Explorers of Time and Darkness/ "Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies." Mother Teresa


So, I just started playing _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time_ recently, and I discovered that I love it. In preparation for _Explorers of Sky_ coming out in a few months, I decided to post the few stories that I managed to write for it. This story is based on my game in _Time_ (including the unfortunate event described here when I was on Mt. Bristle...). Please enjoy.

**Faith**

He felt himself drifting back to consciousness as the dull pain in his head worked its way down his body. With a groan, he slowly turned and curled up on his side.

"Cyndaquil…?"

The concern in the familiar voice surprised him into opening his eyes, and his blurred vision soon focused on the worried Skitty sitting in front of him.

"Meilin…?" he asked, wondering why his voice was so soft.

Meilin sighed in relief as tension drained from her body. "Thank goodness!" she said. "I was so worried!"

Confused, Cyndaquil carefully pushed himself up, despite his body's protests, and glanced around the rock walls that surrounded them. "What…happened?" he wondered. "Where are we?"

"Back in our room at the guild," Meilin replied. "You…fainted while we were in Mt. Bristle."

He stiffened slightly as he understood what she meant. "We got kicked out?"

She nodded, watching him with concern once again.

Avoiding her gaze, Cyndaquil looked at the straw of his bed as the memories flooded back to him. He didn't ask about the stuff they had lost – he knew the consequences of fainting in a mystery dungeon, but he didn't care about that right now. There were more important things to worry about. "We have to…go back," he said, trying to sit up. "Azurill needs us…" He winced as a flash of pain forced him to stop.

Meilin placed a paw on his, keeping him from getting up any more. "You need to rest. You got hit pretty hard. Besides, it's late, so we have to wait until morning."

Cyndaquil glanced out their room window, surprised to see that it was dark out; the only light around them was flooding in from the moon. He couldn't have been out _that_ long, could he?

Gently the Skitty laid him back down on his bed. "You should get some sleep…get your strength up," she said softly. "We'll head back first thing tomorrow."

Cyndaquil sighed. "Being an explorer isn't what I thought it'd be."

After making sure he was comfortable, Meilin then walked over to her bed. "No one said it'd be easy. And we're just starting out, after all. We'll get better, don't worry."

He watched her for a moment, letting her settle down before saying suddenly, "I'm sorry…"

She looked up, her pink ears twitching curiously. "Don't be sorry. That Doduo was pretty tough. I'm just glad you're okay."

"That's not what I meant." He turned in his bed so he could face her. "I meant…not believing what you said about Drowzee…"

She blinked, then glanced away. "Oh…" she answered quietly.

"I should've listened to you," Cyndaquil continued. "If I had, Azurill wouldn't be in trouble. I should've trusted you."

Meilin shook her head. "No, it's okay," she assured. "Even I had trouble believing what I was saying. Drowzee did seem like a nice Pokémon. But I guess that's part of what makes him so bad."

Cyndaquil sighed. "I really thought he was good. But I guess with all the bad Pokémon turning up lately, I shouldn't be surprised."

Meilin watched her partner with a worried frown. Slowly she rose to her feet again, closing the distance between them so she could lie down beside him. Curling up next to him, she then gently nuzzled her cheek against his. Cyndaquil closed his eyes, quietly appreciating the comforting gesture.

"It can be hard to trust others with all the bad Pokémon out there," Meilin said softly. "But don't forget that there are good ones out there too. And they're worth trying to find."

"Yeah…you're right." Looking at her, he smiled a little. "Thanks, Meilin."

Returning the smile, Meilin nodded before getting up and walking back to her own bed. She laid back down and curled up, once again getting ready to sleep.

Cyndaquil watched her, the smile still on his face. He was sure now, more than anyone, that there were still good Pokémon out there…even if that Pokémon used to be human.

"Good night, Meilin."

**The End**


End file.
